Mariage à l'Aube
by Eyto
Summary: Une vieille promesse d'il y a un an. Maintenant, il est temps de la tenir. Ces deux journées resteront dans les souvenirs de nombreuses personnes.


...

* * *

 **Mariage à l'Aube**

Un grand silence. Une aurore sur les côtes du Japon qui lui rappelait d'éternels souvenirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle.

Soulevant sa capuche qui avait été bien utile lors de la petite pluie matinale, Ran contemplait avec plaisir les vagues de l'océan qui se fracassaient contre les falaises nippones.

Si le spectacle semblait être plaisant, au vu de son regard doux et son sourire étiré, il était peut-être temps pour elle de quitter cet endroit pour respecter une vieille promesse, à un détective écervelé qui l'avait accompagné durant bien des aventures.

Un an déjà que ce même garçon a combattu avec force l'Organisation. Oh, bien sûr, il avait été bien entouré et la victoire s'en était suivie. La karatéka lui avait alors juré que, l'aube du 365e jour après ce jour de fête, elle accepterait sa demande en mariage.

Anxieux. C'était le sentiment qu'elle ressentait, une douleur dans le bas du ventre qui était également source d'une profonde motivation et envie d'aller de l'avant, à la rencontre de celui qui l'avait attendu si longtemps. Il le méritait, après tout.

Ses pas la guidèrent dans ce petit parc, un peu plus en montée, au sommet de cette colline verdoyante. La brise baladaient les feuilles au sol comme si la jeune femme qui traverser cette étendue herbeuse en était la raison. Il fallait faire de la place à la princesse, ce surnom qui l'avait suivit, jusqu'à l'arche sous laquelle se trouvait Shinichi.

Kudo... l'ex Conan Edogawa, un Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes. Drôle de titre.

À mi-chemin, des flashs lui remontaient en tête. Des visions, des rires, des larmes, ses amis. Sonoko particulièrement. Innocente mais attachante, c'était sa protégée, une confidente.

 _\- Appelle-moi Sonoko !  
_

Ce jour-là avait marqué le début d'une plus forte relation amicale et protectrice. Il y a bien longtemps.

Il y avait aussi Masumi. Sa présence avait été souvent discutée, doutant de la véracité des propos de celle qu'elle considérait comme une chère camarade, lorsque cette dernière avait assuré qu'elle participerait à la cérémonie. C'était avant ce bras de fer contre les Hommes en Noir, quand son ancien amoureux avait demandé la main de Sherry.

La sœur d'Akai, l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir douté d'elle pendant cette période, mais au final, la page avait été tournée sans difficulté.

Kogoro ? Le détective endormi. La cause de l'éveil des soupçons de Gin, à la suite de cette affaire à propos d'Haneda Kohji. Mais son père était une personne malgré tout formidable.

\- Bienvenue, dit doucement Eri.

Kisaki... la célèbre avocate. Lorsqu'elle a annoncé l'emprisonnement de cet homme aux cheveux gris longs, de cette femme qui avait tenté d'enlever Conan et Haibara, et de ce type qui se disait être le seconde, le Japon avait à ce moment perdu une Organisation maléfique très symbolique.

\- Nous y voilà, ajouta Yukiko. Si tu es prêt, dépose le bouquet ici. Tu deviendras une Kudo.

Des fleurs de plusieurs couleurs. Rouges, dorées, roses... les pétales se mélangeaient et s'accordaient parfaitement bien. Le soleil se dessina davantage face à la mer azur et ses bateaux lointains.

\- Tu souhaites dire quelque chose ? demanda la femme de Kogoro.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui, votre présence me touche, répondit sa fille. Et merci... à toi, Shinichi, pour nous avoir protégé, pas de la meilleure des manières, mais celle qui te correspondait le plus. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Délicatement, elle ouvrit la petite boite noire contenant une alliance brillant sous le rayon du soleil.

Et d'un geste tout aussi doux, accompagné d'une larme qui coula jusqu'à rentrer en contact avec le joyau, elle s'agenouilla sans plisser sa robe blanche et déposa l'alliance achetée plus tôt sur la tombe du lycéen.

\- Repose en paix.

* * *

Première fois que je fais du ShinRan, et c'est une fin horrible. J'vais me faire défoncer. Mais je souhaitais proposer quelque chose dans ce style, sur du CoAi, et je me suis dit que... ça irait mieux dans ce couple-là.

Bah ouais Ran présente au mariage d'Ai avec son ancien premier amour, ce n'est pas tip top comme ambiance. Enfin je trouve. Je ne sais pas en fait.

...

RIP moi.


End file.
